


The Brilliance of Morning

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Evan was a painter at heart, though the moment he stepped through the Stargate that first time, it was like he began to see the world through gray tinted lenses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



Evan was a painter at heart, though the moment he stepped through the Stargate that first time, it was like he began to see the world through gray tinted lenses. There wasn't much excitement or even time to just appreciate the worlds around him on missions and break free of the visual prison. Especially when the calmness of a harvest festival was punctuated by the Wraith, or maybe when his team was ambushed by Genii. All Evan saw those days was dark gray, occasionally tinged with the crimson stain of a fallen soldier, the silver of the dog tags that he had to remove, clean with reverence, and give back to Biro once his friend was ready to be buried.  
  
Grey was his norm, but Evan had actually come to hate red. Silver even more.  
  
All that changed one day. The day Evan had accompanied Doctor David Parrish, then held onto Parrish's vest as he dragged the scientist back to Atlantis after he had stumbled across the body of a Wraith. But it wasn't dragging Parrish back through the event horizon that changed him. Rather, it was that night when Evan went to check on the scientist, who unexpectedly pulled him into a kiss. Which led to another, followed by exploring fingers, groping, the licking of a pulse point. And when they were spent, David pulled Evan close and held him until morning.  
  
Evan left David's quarters with the taste of the scientist on his lips, and walked out into the early-morning, bustling corridor. And everywhere he looked was color; the blue of his mother's eyes seen in the ancient stained glass windows. The yellow of his sister's favorite dress when she was six and followed him around like he hung the moon was dabbling in pools of sunshine on Atlantis' deck. The purple from an abundant harvest of eggplant from his family's garden the day before he told his mother that he was enlisting was etched into Atlantis' walls themselves.  
  
But the gold flecks hidden within the green of David's eyes... Those colors Evan couldn't find on the stroll back to his own quarters - and he didn't want to, for they lived in his memory, and he would see them soon enough, when he joined David for breakfast.


End file.
